Anywhere But Home
by Windragon195
Summary: DISCONTINUED. UPDATED VERSION POSTED UNDER NEW ACCOUNT: DragonRider17
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Rex ends up suffering with amnesia again. The only thing he knows is his name and a strange government organization, called Providence, who are after him. The only thing he can do is run for his life.

_**Author's Note**_**: Hey! Sorry I haven't written any fanfic stories in a long time, but I've been busy this summer and really haven't had the time to sit down and write a good story. Anyway, I noticed that a lot of people like to write a fanfic in which Rex ends up suffering with amnesia, so I decided to give it a try with my own idea. (This story is mainly through Rex's POV)**

**Well, sit back and enjoy my second story on FanFiction. Don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.**

_**Anywhere But Home**_

_**By Windragon195**_

_**Chapter 1 -**_

_Day: 7_

All I know is my name, a name that simply appears in the blackness around it. I don't know who I really am or where I come from. Question keep appearing in my mind, but there are no answers that follow them. The only thing I remember, besides my name, is how to run and survive.

I've been running and hiding from a government organization called Providence for a week now. I don't know what I did wrong or why they are after me, but they've been following me and are strangely able to find where I am where ever I go, so I have to keep moving. I just barely escaped from their base earlier, and now lie hidden in an ally way in New York City.

It's cold and damp here in the city and winter isn't far behind. I have no home or even a simple bed to sleep in. I've recently come across a cardboard box that I've been sleeping in and an old blanket that someone threw away. I've also been able to eat small amounts of food by running through the streets and grabbing foods from outdoor markets that are trying to sell their products.

Now it sounds strange that I would choose this living condition over going to Providence, but I have no idea what they do or why they're after me, so why would I bother going with them? They've been trying to shot me with tranquilizers and have thrown all sorts of strange weapons at me, but I've been able to get away from the threat plenty of times.

My survival has also been easier since discovering a strange ability I had no idea I had. Apparently, by just touching machines or technology I can easily break into ATM machines. (I know it sounds bad, but if you were in my shoes, you would probably do the same thing.) Even though I can do these things, cops and other citizens have spotted me so I haven't been able to collect enough money for a better place to stay.

_At Providence -_

"Any luck finding him?" asked White Knight, the head of Providence.

"No not yet," Dr. Holiday said.

White Knight only groaned, "Look, since Rex disappeared, missions have been extremely difficult for our soldiers and the public isn't happy that those evos aren't being cured, but causing more damage."

"Knight, he's only running because of the approach you're giving him, your just scaring him away!" Holiday said, being a little frustrated with White Knight.

"I don't care how we handle the situation, but I need that evo back here soon or Providence will end up failing and shutting down."

The screen went black and Holiday was only becoming more frustrated with the man. She slammed her fist on her desk in anger towards the problem.

"Are you alright?" Six asked as he walked into Holiday's lab.

"No. Rex is missing and White Knight is only making the situation worse." Tears began rolling down her cheeks from all the stress she's been having.

"We'll find him. It may take awhile, but he'll return…someday."

_New York City -_

_Day: 8_

It was an early morning for me in the 'Big Apple'. I was able to get a hold of a couple dollars from a nearby ATM, so I was able to buy myself breakfast from a McDonalds, though it wasn't the tastiest, it was still food and probably the cheapest too.

I began to walk through the city, trying to take in the sights and find a way out. I knew I couldn't stay here long because Providence's unwelcome visit would come at some point if I didn't keep moving. I then decided to take the subway, believing that would be the fastest out of the city. I still had some extra cash and was able to get a lift.

I sat there very still in a subway car with all these thoughts running through my head. I had no memories, but questions still kept popping in my mind.

As the subway began to slow down, I looked out the window and noticed a couple soldiers in biohazard suits waiting by the stairs. I gulped. I knew they were Providence soldiers looking were me and that this was my stop. I began to panic. I got off the subway with my almost black, dirty jacket covering my face, but once I made it to the stairs I heard one of them beginning to walk towards me.

He soon grabbed my filthy jacket; I panicked and swung a punch at the soldier's left cheek. I was able to make a break for it, but he ended up getting my favorite jacket in the end.

"There he is!" A soldier yelled.

I took off running up the stairs. My heart began pounding faster and faster. Sweat began rolling down my face from the sear thought of being caught. The only thing that was really going through my head was…_run._

As I reached the top of the stairs and finally seeing sunlight, more soldiers were waiting more me. I soon was like a deer in the headlights with all the men pointing their tranquilizer guns at me.

I soon made a break for by running down the sidewalk as fast as I could, shoving people out of my way. They weren't far behind because of personal carriers and the soldiers that were running after me. I then took off across the street and began jumping on top of cars that we're all waiting to get through traffic.

I then took off down an alley and ended up coming across a dead end. I turned around seeing the men biohazard suits right behind me pointing their guns at me.

I was caught and there was nowhere else to run, all because of the dead-end. They then began to fire and the only thing I could do was cover myself with my arms. I then heard the guns stop firing and looked up to see two large mechanical fists that had formed from my hands.

I know I should be happy that a miracle like this happened, but I was at the same time shocked from what had happened.

_What am I!_

_**Sorry, its short and that I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I really just wanted to use this as an introduction. Please leave a review if you think I should continue my story.**_

_**~ Windragon195**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm sorry that the previous chapter was really short. Again, it was only prologue to my new fanfic. I promise you, this one is longer…well…somewhat longer. Also, thank you for your reviews and others who added this story to their favorites. Well, here's chapter two and don't forget to review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

My hands were no longer human, but large mechanical fist. This was a complete shock to me; it only added more questions for me to answer in my confused and twisted mind. As I began spinning and moving them around with curiosity, the soldiers that were following me were now backing off and beginning to walk backwards. It was like they were scared of me, because I'm pretty sure these large mechanical fists could cause a lot of damage.

They began shooting at me again, but I was able to protect myself from the tranquilizers. I suddenly began charging towards them, so that I could defend myself and make my escape. The soldiers jumped out of the way and I was able to make my way down the street and out of the alley.

My hands soon turned back to normal and I was able to run through the streets and away from the soldiers. The heavy traffic ended up helping me out after all. Providence's tanks were unable to move through the crowded streets, but their aircraft weren't far behind. I knew there was no way that I could out run them, so I found an abandoned building, in the older and run down part of the city, and hid under some old rotten pieces of wood.

I lied there trying to catch my breath from all the running I've been doing and tried relaxing so that I could figure a way out of the situation. I began looking around, looking for an exit just in case I needed to make a break for it.

I then began hearing footsteps walking around, creeping towards where I was hiding. I covered my mouth, hoping that they wouldn't hear my heavy breathing from all the running.

Suddenly, the board that was above me was lifted up in the air and was thrown across the room and in its place was me, lying there with my hands over my head. I jumped up and was about to fly out the door, but the person who found me wasn't wearing a biohazard suit, but average clothes. Though by his appearance, he wasn't human. His skin was a scaly and had a navy blue color to it and he had large arms. He also had three claw-like figures and had spikes running all down his back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, "You shouldn't be here."

"Sorry. I…I'll leave you alone. I was just hiding here, but I'll leave right away." I responded.

"Hiding? Hiding from what? The cops?" He began asking more questions.

"I was hiding from Providence; they've been after me for a while now."

He started to chuckle, "What did you do? You don't look like an evo or anything, so did you do something wrong?"

Again, he kept asking me more questions, "No, I didn't do anything wrong…or at least I don't remember. I recently woke up in their base not knowing a thing and I then took off running."

"Hmmm, well are you an evo? You don't look like one."

I was really confused, "What's an evo?"

"Really! You don't know what an evo is? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Sorry…I just…I just don't remember anything."

His face expression went from surprised to an upsetting look. He then sighed, "An evo is an organism, mutated by microscopic machines called nanites." He looked down at himself. "You see, I'm an evo, but all evos are different. Some can be mindless and dangerous or have a conscious, like me."

"Well, I don't know if this is normal, but I can do this." My hands soon morphed in giant mechanical hands. I began showing then off by lifting up heavy pieces of metal; they transformed back in my normal hands.

His eyes grew wide, "Nope, I'm _pretty_ sure that's not normal for a human. You're probably an evo yourself and maybe that's why Providence has been tracking you…oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, the names Ray."

"I'm Rex." I replied.

"Is that the only thing you do remember?"

"Pretty much."

The front door suddenly smashed opened and Providence soldiers came flooding in the building searching the area with their guns in hand. They soon noticed us and began running through the damaged building towards us.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I suggest we run." Ray said.

"Agree."

We both ran out the back entrance and began running through the alley ways that were behind the older buildings. Boards, bricks, and even cement were scattered everywhere. It was more like a ruin in this part of the city. I then began focusing on running instead of the sightseeing.

"Any idea where we're going?" I asked.

"No clue, but let's just keep going before we run into any trouble."

I nodded in agreement and we continued running through the city. I began feeling my heart beat, beating faster and faster the more I ran. My whole body felt numb from all the running. I then turned my head to see if Providence was on our tail and sure enough, they were right behind us.

We finally made it outside the city (We really weren't that far from the edge of the city if you know what I mean) and began continuing our run on the side of the highway. Traffic was still horrible, but at least we were out of the city where Providence was. Ray then made the signal to turn into a small area of trees to hide in so that we could catch our breath.

"I really…wish…we had…a car," Ray tried talking, but he was out of breath as much as I was. He then collapsed; his body was spread across on the cool, green grass. I only smiled at his statement; I was too tired to say a word.

After ten minutes went by, we soon stood up from the grass and continued running. Even though we were tired, we knew we had to keep going.

* * *

><p><em>Providence -<em>

"You lost him!" White Knight said, yelling at one of his soldiers.

"_Sir, it wasn't our fault."_

"Oh really? Then what happened!" Knight was still furious at his men for failing their mission.

"_Well…he was with an evo, who helped him escape through the city."_

"Fine, but don't come back until he's caught, do you understand me."

"_Yes, sir." _The soldier replied.

The screen went blank. Knight let out a huge sigh then began calling another agent.

"_Six here. What do you need?"_

"Rex doesn't seem as easy to catch then we thought, I need you to go out and find him."

Six didn't reply. He was silent for a minute.

"Six?"

"_I'll do it."_ He replied quietly.

"Good…oh and Six…" Knight began.

"_Yes?" _

"Remember, he's only an evo. You have too many feelings for that boy."

The screen went blank again. Six began walking away slowly from his room. He knew it would be challenging to convince him to come back. He knew that Rex wouldn't recognize him and that this mission was probably going to be one of his toughest yet. He reached up and began to call Holiday.

"Holiday, do you read Rex's biometric?"

"_Yeah, but it's faint. He's just outside the city of New York…wait are you going after him?"_

"Yeap, I have orders from White Knight."

"_Alright, but please be careful and don't forget to be patient with him, Rex has been through a lot, ok?"_

"Don't worry; I'll bring him back safely."

"_Thank you."_

The call ended and Six made his way to his jet. He left Providence immediately and began heading to New York.

"_Don't' worry Holiday; I'll bring him back safely. I promise"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Rex and Ray began walking through the woods when they came across a small gas station late at night. Nobody was outside except a small parked car, parked in the back of the building.<p>

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ray asked.

"Yes, and I think we're going to get in so much trouble." Rex replied.

"Don't worry. Just think of it as…borrowing."

"Borrowing?"

"Yeah. We need to ride and you have to admit, all this running is making us tired."

"Fine, but do you even know how to hot wire a car?"

"Nope," Ray replied, "But I was hoping you had an idea."

"Well, I do have some tricks up my sleeves."

Ray walked up to the car and tried to open the side door, but they were locked. Rex pushed him out of the way and placed his hand on the door, his nanites soon were able to unlock the door.

"Whoa." Ray answered.

"Told you I had a few tricks."

They jumped into the small vehicle that probably belonged to the owner of the gas station which, Rex again, was able to use his nanites and was able to start the car.

"Finally!" Ray cheered.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught by the cops." Rex mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_**Sorry for stopping it here, but I felt that if I kept going, this chapter was never going to end! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, but I was too lazily to check for them (I posted this like around midnight) Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter coming up soon! **_

_**~ Windragon195**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm glad you guys like this fanfic, I hope it turns out to be a good story. Anyway, my OC character, Ray, which I came up with, is finally published on DeviantART. I was planning on drawing him, so that you can have a better idea of what he looks like. Check out my DeviantART profile by going to my fanfic profile for the link. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OC, Ray.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>_

"Ray, were going to get in huge trouble for this, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" I kept having this weird feeling that we were going to be caught by the police from Ray's crazy driving or worse, Providence. Ever since we left the city, it has strangely been really quiet. Providence hasn't been following us for a whole day and the cops haven't pulled us over…yet.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing." He replied.

"BUT YOU'RE GOING 90 DOWN THE HIGHWAY!" I yelled, trying to show him what he was doing wrong.

"So? What's your point?"

I let out a huge sigh. It was pointless showing him what he was doing wrong. "The speed limit said 70, not 90, but 70."

He looked at me like I was speaking another language, and began to rolling his eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in my suggestion.

"Alright," He said, sounding annoyed. He then let off the gas pedal and began to slow down, but by the time the car got to the correct speed limit, we began hearing sirens behind us. We both turned our heads and saw a police car chasing us down the highway.

"Great…next time I drive." I said.

He looked again at the police car and then turned his head towards me and smiled. I knew that he had something sinister in mind and I was really hoping he wasn't going to do what I think he was. Ray suddenly began pressing the brake and pulling over to the side of the road. The officer also pulled over right behind our car, got out of his car, and began walking over to our car.

As soon as Ray rolled down the window, the cop walked up to the window. He looked through the window and jumped at the sight of an evo in the driver's seat.

I sat there in the car, trying to cover my face hoping the police wouldn't recognize me and turn me in to Providence, but as I sat there quietly I began smelling smoke, like a fire had started to form in the car. I looked down to where Ray's hand was and he was holding a fire ball in his hand. I was a little startled, but soon realized that he was the one creating it.

I looked back at Ray's face and he had a grin like you wouldn't believe. He suddenly began throwing fire balls at the police officer. The cop ended up falling on his back from dodging the burning balls of fire, but as he stood up we were long gone, and again, Ray was going over the speed limit.

It wasn't long before a group of cops were on our tail, chasing us down the highway. After they were on our tail, a police helicopter was above us and following us as well.

"So, this was your great plan!" I started to freak out. I broke some laws before, like stealing, but I would have never done a stunt this stupid to get us chased by five police cars and a helicopter.

"No…it's only part of my plan." He began pushing down the gas pedal even harder and we were off like a rocket. I was somewhat glad it was really late at night because there were very few cars on the road.

* * *

><p>"<em>Change of plans Six,"<em> White Knight said, calling over his communicator, _"There's a police chase on NY 78, and I need you to take care of it."_

"But, it's only a police chase. Can't the cops take care of this?"

"_The police reported two teen evos, driving a small, red ford focus."_

"Do you suspect one of the passengers to be Rex?" Six asked.

"_I have no clue, but I suggest we take care of a few evos instead of worrying about Rex, before the government cuts our funding at Providence."_

The call ended on Six's communicator. He began turning his aircraft towards NY 78. He was hoping Rex was in the car, but at the same time he didn't. He really hoped Rex wasn't doing anything stupid.

"_I promised Holiday that I would bring him back, but if he is in the car. This is only going to make things more complicated for the both of us."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ray was still racing down the highway, with Rex panicking in the passenger's seat.<p>

"You really think we can get away with this!"

"Watch me." Ray replied. He then started chucking fire balls out of the window and burning the tires off the police cars. The cops then started slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Ray, you may think that solved our problems, but this is only going to get worse because of what you did."

"You worry a lot don't you? Like I said, just relax. I've got this under control." Ray was very relaxed most of the time. He seemed to know what he was doing, but at the same time he looked like he was just goofing off.

"How could you have it under control if we were being chased by a group of police?"

"We _were _being chased by cops, but now they have to deal with melted wheels."

"Ok, so the police have been taken care…but what about the helicopter?"

I looked out the window and still saw the same police helicopter right above us. Ray looked up through his side window.

"Well we'll just go off road then, won't we?"

Ray jerked the wheel really hard, until we were in the woods off the side of the highway. The car was shaking really hard because I don't think a ford focus can drive that well off road. My heart began beating really hard with all the excitement from the chase. As I looked ahead, a large tree was directly in front of us. I began freaking out again, and trying to get Ray' attention. He tried to miss the tree, but jerking the steering wheel, but it was too late. The corner of the car smashed head on into the tree.

Ray tried to back the small car into reverse, but the car wasn't budging. It was pretty much stuck and we were sitting ducks.

"We have to get out and run!" I suggested.

"Are you kidding? We can't out run a helicopter!" Relaxed as Ray can be, he wasn't really relaxed anymore because the car was stuck.

"It's better than sitting here in a car."

Ray nodded his head in agreement. We both jumped out of the car and began running through the woods, until we came across a large, open piece of farmland. We continued to run through the field, but the helicopter wasn't far behind us.

Suddenly, in the middle of the field, metal began growing from my legs. I tried running, but the pieces of metal were making it very difficult to move. Before I knew it, a motorcycle like vehicle had formed from my legs. The motorcycle didn't have any wheels, but appeared to move with levitation instead of wheels.

I then pulled on the accelerator and I shot off at an amazing speed, it was like I was flying, but still close to the ground. I soon caught up with Ray and offered him a lift.

"Whoa…see this would have been a lot better to use then stealing the focus." Ray was a bit surprised like I was, but this was way better than running.

"But it was your idea to steal the car, wasn't it?"

"Touché."

Ray quickly got on and we were off. The speed of this motorcycle was much greater then a speed of a normal car and I was enjoying the heavy breeze as we rushed through the field.

"This…is…AWESOME!" Ray was having the time of his life and apparently, so was I.

* * *

><p>Six finally made it to NY 78, and noticed a group of officers on the side of the road. Smoke filled the sky in front of them and fire trucks soon rushed in to put out the fire. Six decided to land his aircraft to see what was going on, since he was sent there to deal with the police chase,<p>

Six soon made his way out of the ship and walked up to a police officer, "What happened here?"

The man turned around and walked up to Six, "Do you work for Providence?"

"Yes. Was this the police chases that were after two evos?"

"Yeah, they ended up getting away because one of them was throwing fireballs out the window. Even our men in the helicopter lost sight of them after they went out into some farmland, just three miles away from here."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of them. Are you alright here?"

"Yeap, nobody was injured, so you can be on your way. We'll handle it here."

Six walked over to his aircraft and took off into the direction, of where they were last seen. He looked around in the woods and around the farm, but the two evos were long gone. They were able to get away, pretty quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Abysus -<em>

An abandon, destroyed castle laid restless on the soft soil of Abysus, darkness was always upon the land and all that was left were evos that wondered around the land. Trees covered what was left of the old research facility and most of the technology that a group of scientist created was soon gone.

"Master, I've just heard some news from Providence." Biowulf said to Van Kleiss, the ruler of Abysus.

"Did something happen?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Yes, sir. Rex has recently disappeared and Providence has been to busy searching for the boy."

"How could Rex suddenly disappear from Providence? It makes no since," Van Kleiss sat there lost in thought about the situation, "Biowulf, take Breach and Skalamander with you to find Rex and discover what is going on."

"And what about you, sir?"

"Don't worry Biowulf. I have other plans in mind." Van Kleiss soon left the room with his evil grin across his face. His mind raced with ideas for his future plans to come into action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's chapter three for you. Sorry I didn't upload it sooner, I was just a little busy last night. Chapter four will be uploaded shortly, so stay tune. Until then, don't forget to leave a review. :D<strong>_

_**~ Windragon195**_

(Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I wanted to upload this chapter as quickly as possible.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_**: I'm really sorry I haven't been writing new chapters in awhile, but I've been busy doing some practice driving and reading a book called **_**Driving Skills Test Study Guide. **_**My dad is really worried about me taking my driver's test, and making me do all these things. It's really boring. Anyways, here's chapter four. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

I've never felt so free before. Racing across the fields and seeing the world from a new perspective was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me…well at least that I can remember. The wind flying past my face felt amazing and Ray was having the time of his life. He's probably never been on a vehicle like this before, but that's just me guessing.

My powers just never seem to be done giving me surprises. First I was able to control technology, and then was able to create giant mechanical fists, and finally a motorcycle that can form from my own feet. After this experience, nothing will seem to surprise me.

"How far have we traveled?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea, but it looks like we've been driving all night." I gave a quiet yawn and looked off into the distance. The sun was barely coming up over the horizon.

"Really? We've been riding for that long?" Ray was a bit shock. We've been traveling for so long that we lost track of time.

"Yeah, I guess."

I began to slow down until I was at a complete stop. I knew I was unable to keep the machine into one piece, I was just too tired. Ray jumped off the levitating motorcycle and began stretching his legs from the long ride. The strange vehicle soon disappeared into my legs and I began stretching from sitting for all those hours.

"Let's just camp here for now. We'll need some rest if we want to continue moving."

I nodded my head in agreement and began walking towards a small area of trees. I was hoping that tonight, we could stay out of sight from Providence or the cops by hiding under the trees and bushes, but I still had a feeling that they weren't far behind. As I continued walking around, I found a soft area of moss lying on the cool forest floor. It wasn't as comfortable as bed, but it was something. I stared up at the night sky, seeing the sun pushing the night stars away. I started to close my eyes until I was out cold. I was extremely tired from all the running we've been doing.

* * *

><p>Six was flying all night looking around to see if he could find Rex, but he was nowhere to be found. He reached out for his communicator to call Holiday, but he decided not to. He knew it was too early in the morning for Holiday to be up. He put his hand down and continued flying.<p>

Suddenly, his communicator began going off. He reached out to answer it.

"_Hey Six, its Holiday."_

"Holiday? What are you doing calling at 4 in the morning?" His voice still had a strict tone, even though it was quit early in the morning.

"_I just wanted to tell you that I lost Rex's biometric readings. They totally flat lined and I wasn't able to get the precious location where he was at."_

"Did you at least find out what state he's in?"

"_Yes. He's was last seen in the western parts of Pennsylvania."_

"Thanks. I call you if anything happens."

* * *

><p>"Rex."<p>

I heard someone calling my name, but I was too tired to react. My body was not going to move from the ground.

"Rex, it's time to get up and get moving."

I, sadly, just realized that it was Ray and started to mumble, "Five more minutes."

"Fine, but don't go crying to me if we get caught by Providence."

I slowly lifted my body from the cool, wet moss. Ray was wide awake and ready to go, but I could sleep the whole rest of the day if I could. I looked up at the sky and the sun's rays could be seen through the leaves that were above our heads.

I stood up and began moving around, trying to wake myself up. I really wanted get moving and find something to eat, but I was still exhausted.

"Come on, we have a long day today and we can't waste it sitting here in the dirt."

I rubbed my eyes to keep them from shutting on me, "How are you so awake?"

"Sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yes. Ever try drinking coke?"

"I never knew coke could work like coffee?"

"It works for me."

I just looked at him and shook my head with disgrace. There was so many things about Ray that I never will quit understand.

"Of course it does…"

We began walking out of the woods and double checking for any unwelcomed guest. I tried to activate my motorcycle that I created yesterday, but my powers weren't working. I'm guessing it was because of how tired I was, "Sorry Ray, but we're walking until my powers start working."

Ray began looking really depressed. He was probably really annoyed from all the running and walking that we've been doing. I patted him on the back and started to lead the way.

"So…any idea where we are?" Ray asked me.

"I have no clue; I really wasn't paying any attention to the signs."

We continued our walk through more farm fields and abandoned roads. It was a quiet walk and surprisingly, not much was going on. Ray kept pointing out random things that he thought were cool, but all I saw were boring farms and animals in the fields eating grass.

Minutes soon turned to hours and walking soon turned to running. We weren't really getting anywhere, but running felt like we were going farther down the roads. Time just seemed to stop through the breezes that blew through these quiet parts. It was a lot different than the city and I liked it, even though it was really boring.

Suddenly, a small grocery store was ahead of us. We both raced towards the door, hoping that they had some water bottles. Our mouths were really dry and we were really tired and weak from our long walk.

"Do you have any money?" Ray began asking, as if he was desperate.

"Only two bucks, It'll probably only going to get us one water bottle."

"Who cares, we'll just share it."

Ray and I walked into the store. It was a very small and it looked pretty much like a store you would see at gas station.

Ray quickly ran to the back of the store and grabbed a water bottle, "Victory!"

I began to chuckle from Ray's excitement for the bottled water. We walked up to the cashier to pay for the water bottle, but the cashier wasn't very happy seeing Ray.

"Get out of my store evo." He sounded angry and also annoyed seeing Ray in his store.

"Dude, what's your problem? I just wanted to buy a water bottle."

"I don't want any evo causing trouble in my store!" The elderly man began running to phone.

"We just want to buy a stupid water bottle!" Ray slammed his fist against the counter with the two dollars in his hand. He then sent the two dollars down and walked out of the store with the water bottle.

"You can keep the change, He mumbled.

As soon as we walked out of the store, the old man was still trying to get a hold of someone because of Ray's appearance.

"That guy was harsh." I whispered.

"He was being an as-" Ray was suddenly cut off.

A diamond like object quickly flew past us and ended up hitting the water bottle. The water was spilling onto the dry soil. I looked up from the spilt water and noticed three evos standing in front of the store. One of them looked like a biomechanical wolf standing on two hind legs, another one looked like a large reptile creature with an arm covered with crystals, and the last one looked like a school girl with two muscular arms, and two small, regular sized arms.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! I JUST SPENT THE LAST BIT OF MONEY WE HAD FROM A GUY WHO"S RACIST AGAINST EVOS AND NOW I DON'T EVEN GET A SIP OF WATER BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS!"

Ray was already really upset and with these evos, ruining the only source of water we had and that source, coming from a store who hates evos…I'm not surprised he's upset.

Ray suddenly began shooting balls of fire like crazy, but those evos were fast. The wolf like evo quickly made his way behind Ray and ended up clawing at his back.

I jumped in battle and activated my mechanical fist. I quickly threw a punch at the evo and that wolf like evo went flying.

"Touch down!" I cheered, trying to make light of the subjects, but Ray was still too upset about the whole situation. The diamond lizard began shooting crystals at us, but I was able to protect us with the metal my fists were made of.

"What's with all this fighting Biowulf?"

A looked up, trying to see who said that. Ray and I both noticed a tall man, with a pale white face. He had long black hair and one of his arms was covered in a golden medal.

The man slowly turned his head until he was looking me straight in the eye. I had a sudden chill rolling down my back. I knew that there was something not right with this man.

The man gave a small grin, "Rex, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere without Providence?"

I gave him a very confused look and I turned to Ray for support, but he looked just as confused as I did.

Ray leaned over and began to whisper something to me, "Do you know this guy?"

"No, I've never seen him before." I whispered backed.

He started to walk towards me and I began walking backwards, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, except answers. Like why are you all the way in the middle of nowhere without Providence assistance?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I didn't know what to say. This guy somehow knew me, but there was something not right about him.

He gave me a strange look, "Rex, don't play dumb with me." He reached out his claw like hand near my face.

I did a sudden reaction, and smashed his body with my giant mechanical fist. The man went flying through the store window, but by the time he got up, Ray and I where long gone. (And you know how I said early nothing will surprise me…yeah…well I lied.)

* * *

><p>"What should we do master?" Biowulf asked.<p>

"Let them run, they won't be that hard to catch." Van Kleiss answered

"Why would you say that?"

"Rex is hiding something, and it won't take long for me to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got chapter four up! Yay! I hope you guys like it and I'll try to post the next chapter a lot faster than last time. Sorry about making you guys wait so long. <strong>

**~ Windragon195**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who shared their opinions on this story and the sequel for In **_**The End**_**. My final decision is that I am going to finish this story and post the sequel, **_**In The End**_**, this fall. Again thank you for everyone who shared their thoughts and opinions because it really inspired me to continue. I also want to apologize for not writing anything in awhile, the truth is, I've been very sick these past weeks and have been busy preparing for school. Anyway, here's chapter five! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, only my OC, Ray.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Previously -

_I jumped in battle and activated my mechanical fist. I quickly threw a punch at the evo and that wolf like evo went flying._

_"Touch down!" I cheered, trying to make light of the subjects, but Ray was still too upset about the whole situation. The diamond lizard began shooting crystals at us, but I was able to protect us with the metal my fists were made of._

_"What's with all this fighting Biowulf?"_

_A looked up, trying to see who said that. Ray and I both noticed a tall man, with a pale white face. He had long black hair and one of his arms was covered in a golden metal._

_The man slowly turned his head until he was looking me straight in the eye. I had a sudden chill rolling down my back. I knew that there was something not right with this man._

_The man gave a small grin, "Rex, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere without Providence?"_

_I gave him a very confused look and I turned to Ray for support, but he looked just as confused as I did._

_Ray leaned over and began to whisper something to me, "Do you know this guy?"_

_"No, I've never seen him before." I whispered backed._

_He started to walk towards me and I started to walk backwards, "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing really, except answers. Like, why are you all the way in the middle of nowhere without Agent Six or Providence assistance?"_

_"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I didn't know what to say. This guy somehow knew me, but there was something not right about him._

_He gave me a strange look, "Rex, don't play dumb with me." He reached out his claw like hand near my face._

_I did a sudden reaction, and smashed his body with my giant mechanical fist. The man went flying through the store window, but by the time he got up, Ray and I where long gone. (And you know how I said early nothing will surprise me…yeah…well I lied.)_

_"What should we do master?" Biowulf asked._

_"Let them run, they won't be that hard to catch." Van Kleiss answered_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Rex is hiding something and it won't take long for me to find out."_

* * *

><p>Present -<p>

Running, it feels like I've been running my whole life. It feels like it has been the only thing I've been doing. Ray and I continued to make our way across the country side. Even though we were sick of running, it was the only thing we could do. A light bulb soon lit up inside my head and I activated the motorcycle, the Rex Ride (I had to call it something), from my legs. Ray jumped on and we were off.

As we raced across the open fields, a red portal like object appeared ahead of us. I quickly pulled the Rex Ride to a stop and before I knew it, the same group of evos, including their leader, showed up.

"I never knew you were such a coward, Rex." The strange man said with an evil smirk across his pale face.

"I never knew _you_ were a stalker." I tried adding some comedy to the situation, but it really wasn't helping. I suddenly activated the large mechanical fist, ready to fight back. But before I was able to make my move, a tall, mysterious man in an all green suit jumped in front of me. He gave a quick glance at me and then began to face the leader of the evos. He quickly pulled out two katanas from his sleeve and fought the pack of evos.

"Should we help him?" Ray asked.

"I guess. He seems to helping." I replied.

Ray quickly flew behind the school girl and began launching fire balls, but she quickly created a portal with her hand to protect herself. Before I knew it, the fire that Ray created, was behind me, coming right at me. I jumped out of the way and landed in gravel road.

"Watch where you're firing those things!" I yelled.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault, it was hers!" He yelled back, pointing at the school girl.

I rolled my eyes and started fighting the wolf like evo, who apparently was called Biowulf. He began dodging my attacks and swiping his long, sharp claws at me. He was very agile and very aggressive, making this fight harder for me. In a blink of an eye, Biowulf had already slashed at my arm without me realizing that he did. I quickly reacted and punched Biowulf in the face and he ended up rolling into the large reptile evo, who was named Skalamander.

I felt my upper arm begin to sting with pain. I turned my head and noticed a lot of blood running down my arm from Biowulf's attack. I was feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss, and I began to kneel, so I could get my energy without falling over.

I looked up to see Ray running over to me, but my vision was a little blurry and I had a hard time seeing him. Ray sat down next to me and ripped off a part of his shirt. He then took the cloth and wrapped it around my arm tightly.

"It looks like that cut might need some stitches."

I gave him small smile. I looked up seeing a golden, metal hand reach out towards Ray, "Watch out!"

Ray turned around and shot balls of fire from his hand. The agent in green rushed over and pinned the man to the ground, but he was able to escape when a portal, made from the four armed evo, came and took him away.

"Who…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Six. You use to know me before you suffered from amnesia and ran off." The tone of his voice never changed. I could hear no emotions from the sound of his deep, mysterious voice.

"So you work for Providence?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to shoot you or chase you down like the Providence soldiers did in New York."

"How can we trust you? With Rex injured, you could easily cage us like animals." Ray asked.

"I promise you, I will do no such thing. All you have to do is trust me," the agent turned his head towards me, "I can help you recover your past and get some help to get that wound cleaned up."

I looked back at my injured arm. I wasn't sure what to do. I sat there thinking about the idea, and the sighed and looked the man in the eye , "Fine, but if you put us in any danger. It's all over."

Ray was shocked at my answer and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Can we really trust him?"

"I need to get this wound taken care, but if he does turn on us, we still have our powers to deal with him."

Ray nodded in agreement. He reached out his arm and helped me walk back to Six's ship. It wasn't long before we were soaring through the air. Agent Six put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to me with a first aid kit. He grabbed a wet cloth and handed it to me. I began to clean up the extra blood that was on my arm. As I set the towel down, Six came over and put antibiotic ointment on my arm. I started to hiss from the pain. He grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around the wound to prevent it from bleeding more and from infections.

"There's not much I can do here," He said, "You'll probably have to be stitched up back at base."

"Thanks, anyways." I said quietly.

He then walked away to the controls and turned off the auto pilot. He started to take control of the steering and began flying the ship back to Providence base.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Ray said with his arms crossed.

"Hey, it was either this, or we sat there in the dirt waiting to be attacked again."

Ray was about to say something, but decided not to.

We sat there quietly when suddenly the ship shook violently. Ray and I quickly jumped up and ran to where Six was.

"What's going on?" Ray asked in a panic.

We looked out the window and saw a large bat like evo with three eyes, large wings, and four large, muscular legs. It was flying around the ship, smashing its body in the side of it.

"We're going to crash land, hang on." Six announced.

The ship almost felt like it was falling out of the sky. Six was trying to gain control of the ship as best as we could, but it was almost hopeless. He was barely able to pull the ship upwards.

Before we knew it, the nose of the ship dove into the ground, causing it to flip over onto its side and slide through the dry soil of the desert.

"Everyone alright?" Six asked.

"I'll live...for now." Ray said sarcastically.

"I'm ok."

All three of us jumped out of the aircraft, making sure there were no serious injuries. We had some nasty cuts and bruises, but nothing fatal.

Six reached his hand to his communicator and called to base. He radioed in for backup and told us Providence would be here shortly.

The large bat evo flew down at us from the sky and almost crashed into us, but we were barely able to get out of the way. It looked at us and quietly growled. Drool began running down it's furry face and it's long, whip like tail was flailing around.

Six took out his katanas and Ray created a fire ball and through it at it. It roared into the desert sky and charged at Six and Ray. I tried activated my 'smack hands' but only my right arm would morph. My left arm was too injured to create a large mechanical hand. I sighed then ran over to help. I smashed the evo's face into the ground and it was too happy.

It shot up and charged at me with angered filled eyes. I was soon pinned to the ground by the two ton, evo bat. I reached out and used both hands to push the creature off of me. Suddenly, I saw blue lighting come from my hand and into the beast. The evo roared and collapsed and before I knew it, the evo was cured.

I was in shock. I looked at my hand then at the little bat that flew off into the desert.

"Did you just -" Ray said, looking at me dumbfounded.

I nodded my head. I just saw the evo be cured by my own hands…is that even possible?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Chapter Five as been successfully posted, Yay! I'll definitely post new chapters soon; I apologize for not uploading fast enough. Please stay tune and don't forget to review for this chapter.<strong>

**~ Windragon195**


End file.
